The Potter Family is Back
by thebigcat1
Summary: Harry learns about his family after hearing Sirius' will. The results of which lead him to becoming a true Potter.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. This is my own and if it is similar to yours I am sorry.

Amelia's Suspicions

Amelia Bones knew something wasn't right as she read over the report filed by two of her best Aurors regarding the battle of the DOM. She was also unhappy about not being able to interview one of the primary people involved as the pompous bastard sent him away before he could be questioned. This along with the suspicious reports lead her to believe she had members of her department loyal to others. Knowing she would only get real answers if she did the investigation herself, she decided to go to the most reliable witness and start there. Little did she know her whole world was about to change.

When she arrived in Little Whinging she decided to first head to the site of the dementor attack to verify that there had been dementors in that alleyway. Once she did confirm it she headed towards Privat Drive to contact the witness. When she was a block away she felt some weak wards around the house and was disturbed by the fact that these particular wards had been banned for nearly 200yrs. As she got closer to the house she cast a disillusion charm on herself to see what was actually going on. When she approached the front of the house she used her monocle to inspect for anybody else that was trying to hide.

What she saw bothered her, but also confirmed her suspicions about one of her auror's loyalty. She watched as the young metamorph conversed with another witch before leaving. Madam Bones was curious as the replacement guard left 5 minutes after Ms. Tonks had left. Now that Dumbledore's people were gone she started for the door only to hear yelling. "Boy, get down here and make our breakfast!" This made here look through the nearby window. As she watched she saw a rather gaunt looking Harry Potter enter the kitchen and prepare breakfast for his relatives. What surprised her was when his uncle handed him a list while telling him he would not be allowed to eat until it was done. After watching for another half hour she saw the uncle leave soon followed by the aunt and cousin after they locked the food away so he couldn't eat. Soon after she watched the boy she can to see exit the house and start working in the garden.

After a few minutes of watching him Amelia's mind finally processed what she had seen and she was beyond furious. As she removed the charm on herself she was surprised that the young man that was 30ft away was now standing in front of her with his wand to her neck.

Harry realized who this woman should be remembered a short conversation with a girl about his patronus who was supposed to be this woman's niece. "What nickname do you call your niece and why?

"I call her strawberry bottom because when she was two she sat on a bowl of strawberries and they stuck to her backside." She curiously answered wondering why he knew that bit of information. Which she apparently was as he lowered his wand but kept it at the ready. "You are faster and more alert than most of my aurors. That however is not why I am here. I originally came to ask some questions about what happened at the ministry, but now I have to ask about what I have seen. First, do they usually treat you that way and second, when was the last time you ate a full meal? Lastly, can I see you're to do list?"

Harry looked a little shocked at the questions and a little Harry handed the list over. "The way they act towards me has been normal since I can remember and your other question I had a sandwich for lunch yesterday." This had the stern looking woman about to blow her top even though she showed no outward sign of it.

"Go pack your things Harry. I can't leave you here knowing what I have learned."

"Mam, my school stuff is locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Can you unlock it for me please?" She nodded and followed Harry into the house when he led her to the cupboard under the stairs she unlocked it and stepped back and allowed him to collect his things. When she turned around however what she saw was bothered her more.

"Harry, why is that drawing on the wall in there?"

"Oh that, I left it in there when I was allowed to move into Dudley's extra room after I got my Hogwarts letter."

"So you are saying that this was your room until you were 11?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's just finish up packing and we will discuss this later." As they headed upstairs she did not think there was anything that could anger her even more, but that was until Harry walked into his room and she saw the door and walked into the room and saw a bucket in the corner. She also noticed the poor condition of everything in the room compared to the rest of the house but kept quite as they would be discussing it later.

After Harry had finished his packing Amelia shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage so Harry could pocket them for easier travel. They proceeded outside the house so they could apperate away. When they arrived at their location Harry was shocked. He had expected the ministry, but when he got his bearings he realized they were standing in front of a large manor house. As they approached the house Harry was curios and was about to ask whose house it was. That was until the front door was flung open as a red headed rocket shot out the door and slammed into him and engaged him in a very hungry kiss.

"Auntie, when you said you would be bringing my birthday present by today I didn't think it would be my boyfriend." Susan smiled as she launched herself at the now laughing woman.

"To be honest this has nothing to do with your birthday. I figured y'all knew each other and I also know this place is safe so I brought him here. I am going to talk to your father about Harry staying here for a while." Amelia said before she headed into the house leaving the two smiling teens together.

"What happened to have Auntie bring you here?"

"To be honest I have no clue. She appeared in the backyard at my aunt's house. I think she saw my normal start to a summer day and nearly lost it. I am thinking she was there to ask more about the incident at the ministry."

"That's what I figured, but with her you ever can tell. Now here is the big question I have. Have you told anybody about us yet?"

At this Harry frowned and look to his shoes. "Not yet I am still worried what will happen to you if the wrong people find out."

"That's ok Harry I was just curious as Hannah and her new boyfriend are here and will learn the truth and don't worry about here man. You can trust him." Before Harry could ask who it was as they entered the house he looked up to see the last person he thought to have a girlfriend.

"Neville?"

"Hey Harry what are you doing here?"

"Well it's complicated, but for simplicities sake I am here for a visit. After all even if by coincidence I don't mind spending time with my girlfriend." As soon as he finished saying this he planted a kiss on Susan. As soon as he did this Susan's aunt and father walked into the room to see the not so chaste kiss. Which was ended by a clearing of the throat that caused them to jump apart?

"Excuse me son but what are you doing to my daughter?" This caused the rather comical site of Harry looking like a deer caught in the headlights. This was soon interrupted with the same man laughing at the reaction. "Sorry to do that to you Mr. Potter, but as a father I had to. Nice to finally meet you and you are also welcome to stay as long as you need. That's only if you two behave yourselves." This caused both Harry and Susan to blush a deep red causing the other four in the room to bust out laughing.

Once everything calmed down Amelia spoke up again. "Susan can you take Harry up to the guest room and bring him back down. He and I have business to conduct today before it gets late." They did as asked and when they arrived back Harry was quickly escorted out of the house and led away. "Harry I think you have been misled about a few things. So our first stop will be Gringotts and we will go from there." Harry just nodded at this and followed the woman he was starting to truly respect out of the wards to apperate away.

When they landed Harry recognized the architecture as that of the bank but in an area he had never seen before. Before he could look much more a goblin walked in to the chamber to greet them. Madam Bones and Mr. Potter I was under the impression you could not make it today."

"I am sorry, but what are you talking about Master Goblin?" Replied the now worried woman who was now wondering what was going on.

"Albus Dumbledore told us Mr. Potter here would not be able to make the reading of his godfather's will today. It is taking place in 5 minutes. Are you going to be accompanying him today Madam Bones?"

Realizing something was not exactly right Harry quickly answered. "Yes she will but she will be hidden under an invisibility cloak. Please lead the way." As they walked to the door Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and handed it over to Amelia. As they entered the reading room he was surprised to see who all was there. Lupin and Tonks along with Dumbledore and the Weasleys were not a surprise, but Narcissa and Draco Malfoy defiantly were. Along with a woman Harry did not know, but he did note she did resemble Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Harry what are you doing here?" asked a visually agitated Dumbledore.

"I figured since Sirius' will is being read I should be here. It just happened that I came to the bank in time since I knew nothing about the reading." This last part got Lupin giving Dumbledore a look of loathing which Harry did catch.

"Ok, now that everyone is here let's get this started." Replied the goblin at the front of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and associated characters.

AN: I know my writing is bad and if my writing teachers in college heard I was doing this they would die from laughter. If anybody would like to be my Beta I would appreciate it. As I do not know how to set it up I would need help doing setting that up. As I am American with BBC America being my only access to listening to British speak I apologize for any American terms used.

AN2: There will be no Weasley bashing. Second is when it comes to Harry's personal life things never go easy for him so that is why my story heads the way it has.

Gingotts

"Ok, now that everyone is here let's get this started." Replied the goblin at the front of the room. At this everyone looked forward giving their undivided attention. With every one watching the goblin produced an orb, similar to those from the Hall of Prophecies, upon placing it in what was basically a miniature pensive and image of Sirius appeared.

"I Sirius Orion Black being of sound of mind and body declare this my last will and testament. Making all other wills made before null and void. My first wish with this will is as Harry James Potter's magical guardian proclaims him emancipated. I have already filled out the forms and all they need now is Harry's signature to be completed. We will now pause for him to sign the forms before we continue." Harry stepped up to sign the documents that the goblin had placed on the desk, but before he got there Dumbledore stopped him.

"Harry, I cannot allow you to do this. He has no right to proclaim this after his death and it will be voided once the ministry receives it." At this Amelia was about to reveal herself when Harry finally spoke up.

"Dumbledore, I highly doubt that is accurate. As this reading is certified by the goblins and with the witnesses I am sure it will be approved. Now if you please step aside so I can sign this and we can to continue." Harry stepped around the stunned man and signed the forms.

"Now that that has been taken care of let us all proceed. First as Head of House Black I here by annul the marriage of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black along with the marriage of Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black. In doing so I also recall the dowry and any debts owed to house Black. I also reclaim any properties given to both as gifts. So mote it be. Now as of this point in time Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Black are hereby cast out of the Black family as well as any decedents." At this there was a glowing light that appeared around both Malfoys then it vanished. "Now to the real reason you are here. To Albus Dumbledore: I was going to leave you 2,000,000 galleons for the war effort, but since you have stolen at least that from Harry and so it now goes to Harry. Second to the Weasley Family: I am grateful for all you have done for Harry. You accepted him as one of your own and defended him against Dumbledore when he was not present. For these actions I do three things. First I leave the family 100,000,000 galleons. Second I give you one of the seats held by the Black family in the Wizengamot. I have chosen to give you the seat seized by the Blacks in 1592. I believe you know the one. Last I have submitted your family to be restored to their place of honor within our society." At this both Arthur and Molly broke down into tears, curious Harry looked over to Lupin for an answer. "That seat Harry was seized from the Weasleys and they have been pushed aside ever since. This will restore their honor officially." Now understanding the situation Harry smiled believing the same as his godfather.

"Now to Remus Lupin: I leave you the bunker in Wales for obvious reasons and an annual allowance of 50,000 galleons per year from the Black coffers. Also I approve of what Nymphedora wants so you better give it to her. Next to my dear cousin Andromeda Tonks: I Lord Black welcomes you back into the family along with Nymphadora. My only condition is you help guide the new Lord Black in making the Black family respectable again. Now I come to you Harry James Potter: as a now emancipated person I name you Lord Black and head of family Black. Please make sure Moony takes his money and please makes sure Andi and Tonks are taken care of. Goldtoe will get you caught up with the family holdings and accounts. Please live your life and find the right woman who will make you happy."

As the image faded Harry muttered a quiet, "I already have." Unknown to him Amelia heard him and smiled a little at the one who may become a member of her family in the future. She knew however that was years down the road and that there was more to what was going on. As she watched from the corner of the room she observed a few things, one was that the Malfoys left without contesting the will, which surprised her but figured they needed to let those at the manor house know what had happened. The biggest surprise was the argument between Molly and Dumbledore. Apparently he had helped pay the way for their children at school and now it appears that Harry really foot the bill. As she thought about it she would have to talk to the goblins in her official capacity about these accusations. When she watched Molly closer though she realized she was actually distracting Dumbledore while Arthur and Lupin made sure that Harry signed everything before the old man could interfere.

Once this scene had finished the goblin spoke again. "Lord Black and Mr. Ronald Weasley, I have a letter to the both of you from the deceased and he wanted you to read it together. After he handed it over Harry and Ron stood side by side reading and were becoming visibly upset. Before anybody could do or say anything Ron finally spoke up. "That explains why she isn't here." As he handed the letter to his father, Harry was looking in Amelia's general direction and gave a nod. Understanding completely she finally revealed herself. When she took of the invisibility cloak off Remus was the only one not surprised, damned wolf senses, and then the questions began.

"Madam Bones, what may I ask are you doing here?" came from Dumbledore who was nervous on what this could possibly mean.

"I was the one who escorted Harry here and he asked me to sit in. We both figured it would be best if I remained hidden to keep people calm. Oh by the way, Master Goblin, am I a qualified ministry official who can sign off on the paper work?"

"Of course Madam Bones, the head of the DMLE is actually higher ranking than who usually signs off." At these words she strode to the front of the office and signed as the ministry official declaring the will valid and all provisions honored.

"Now I do realize that it is Lord Black's business, but I do suggest making good on the reclamation of all things from Malfoy and Lestrange as soon as possible." Turning to the Goblin Harry quickly agreed and the goblin called for an assistant to give him instructions.

Once the younger goblin left the goblin who was overseeing the reading made a shocking announcement. "As Mr. Potter is now emancipated the will of James Charlus Potter and Lilly Rose Potter nee' Evans will now be unsealed and read. As the only two people in the room who are addressed in the will are Lord Black and Mr. Lupin I must ask you all to leave." However before anybody could move Dumbledore lost it. "You can't do that. I had the will sealed until he comes of age. He is not allowed access to his vaults until the same time."

The Goblin just smirked at the old man. "Mr. Dumbledore, as the laws are, as soon has Madam Bones signed the forms for emancipation Mr. Potter became a legal adult. This allows him all rights and privileges as one who is of age. That includes him being able to receive the status of Lord Potter."

After watching this Harry knew something was not right and finally spoke up. "Master Goblin, is it ok if Madam Bones sat in on this reading as an advisor as well?" The goblin only nodded his approval before he spoke again when he realized that Dumbledore was the last one left who was not welcome. "Headmaster, if you do not leave now I will have to call an armed detachment to escort you out. That would make your reputation suffer now wouldn't it?" at these words Dumbledore stormed from the office and began to prepare himself for the coming storm.

"Now that the unwelcomed are gone lets continue." Just as before the goblin placed to orb into to bowl and the images of James and Lilly Potter appeared and began to speak. Harry just looked at the images and came to himself just as the standard legal stuff was over. James was the first to speak. "Now that we got that out of the way we begin the real meat of the thing. First to the Marauders: Padfoot you get Harry and what you need to raise him well. He is our most valuable position protect him with your life. To Moony: we leave you 1,000,000 galleons to buy a house and wardrobe. Find happiness and enjoy life, there are those who love the wolf. Heck look at Pad's little Cousin Nymph. She has a huge crush on you and the wolf doesn't scare her. Who knows what she will be like once she is grown? (James chuckles at his joke) We also leave the task of helping raise and protect Harry to you as well. Help him become the man we know he will become. Now Wormtail: if this will is read that means that we were killed while in hiding, which means you were the traitor since you were our secret keeper. I cast you out of the marauders for breaking the oath."

"Now comes the hard part, Harry, to you we leave everything else. All Potter vaults and properties and investments. Also down in the main Potter vault there are two letters. One is from me and the other from your mother. They are personal and not to be left in a will."

After James was done Lilly started to speak. "James has handled the Potter business and it is my duty to handle the rest. Before we went into hiding I learned that I was actually not a muggle born. Before Voldemort came public he tried to bully and intimidates families to join him and had started to eliminate those who would not help. My father was visited once by one of Voldemort's followers and then made the decision to go into hiding. We took the Evans name and lived as muggles. This worked well as my mum was almost a squid and Petunia was a squib, it made blending easy. I tell you this so you know the truth and to let you that my real maiden name was Ravenwood. It is a lesser line started by a squib born to Rowena Ravenclaw herself. All that is left of the inheritance is now left to you if you claim it."

"Now to who gets to raise Harry, this is to be followed to the letter with no exceptions. First he is to be raised by his Godfather Sirius Black with the help of his God mother Alice Longbottom. Second if Sirius is unable to the Longbottoms are to have custody, even if that means Lady Augusta. After that the list as follows the Abbotts, the Bones, then the Greengrass'. Harry is to never be allowed near his aunt Petunia as she hates all things magic and will treat him poorly if she doesn't kill him. Now Harry as your father said there is a letter for you. I am sorry we were not there for you but just know we love you."

As the images faded Harry was sobbing out right unable to hold it in. During the reading Lupin had moved over to Harry and held he as any good uncle wood do in this situation trying to console him. This scene was lost on the Director of the DMLE as she had just witnessed the violation of a Noble family's will. "Master Goblin, who witnessed the recording of this, will?"

"Our records show that is was Albus Dumbledore." At this Harry pulled away from Lupin with a look of pure rage in his eyes. Seeing this Amelia spoke up, "Harry, calm down we will get to the bottom of this and then proceed from there." Harry only nodded in acknowledgement.

As Harry was wondering, what next, the goblin spoke again. "Lord Potter-Black, the original account manager died 10 years ago and the account was being handled by our dormant account division. If you wish Goldtoe could take over the account so you only have to work with one manager."

"That sounds fine. When will I be meeting him?" Harry asked hoping to get this over with soon.

"He is outside and has all he needs for both accounts. He will quickly go through the accounts and allow you to study them for a few weeks before getting down to the nitty gritty." With that last statement the unnamed goblin left who was followed by Lupin and a goblin, who Harry assumed was Goldtoe, entered the room.

"Good afternoon I am Goldtoe. Lord Potter-Black before we begin I must ask for a blood sample to verify your identity." Harry just nodded. Following the Goldtoe's instructions Harry dropped three drops of blood on a piece of parchment and watched what happened. As he sat there he watched as writing appeared and soon it finally finished. After Goldtoe looked it over he lifted an eyebrow then sent for another goblin. After speaking with the goblin for mere seconds it hurried away on a mission. "Before I show you two this I am telling you now we are looking into on piece of information to see how it is possible." And with that he handed over the parchment

**Harry James Potter, **

**Father: James Charlus Potter**

**Mother: Lilly Rose Potter nee' Evans**

**Wife: Susan Amelia Potter nee' Bones**

**Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black**

**Heir to: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Ravenwood, Malfoy, Lestrange, McKinnon (Inherited), Gaunt and Slytherin (by conquest)**

**Physical Findings:**

**Malnourished**

**Brittle Bones**

**Magical Core Blocked 90% LRP**

**Horcrux Soul Fragment of Tom Marvolo Riddle. (Possible blocking physical development)**

When Harry looked up he asked they only question he could think of. "How can Susan and I be married if we haven't had a wedding?"

"We are looking into it and should have an answer shortly." And as if on cue the other goblin returned with what appeared to be an old document. "We have it now. It appears that the Ravenwood and Bones families had signed a marriage contract 600 years ago and the conditions were not met until now."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain how Harry and Susan are married. That just proves that they would have to get married."

"The older contracts tend to have rule regarding fulfillment. This on states the two would become married if they acknowledge a relationship and consummate it resulting in the conception of an heir." At these words Amelia snapped her head towards Harry fixing him with a glare that could kill. "You will explain when we get back to the house." Realizing that the relationship they had kept secret was no longer going to be that way Harry realized that their one night to give in had blown things out into the open. He only knew that he did not need to have an angry father to deal with so he did what he needed to.

"Goldtoe, can I send a patronus message from here?"

"Yes but please make it quick so we can continue." Harry quickly sent his message so the rest of the meeting could continue. "Now that your Identity has been verified it is time to give you your rings. The first is the Black ring. It is to be worn on your right ring finger and will be placed first. The second is the Potter ring and will be placed second. Once both are worn they will combine to show you are lord of both families." Harry did as instructed and was surprised that each ring adjusted to fit then merged into one ring seamlessly. "Now that we have done I must inform you of your Wizengamot responsibilities. As Lord Black and Lord Potter you now hold two seats on the Wizengamot with a total of 10 votes. Most of these votes are a result of family lines dying out and going to the closest relation. However 4 are from conquest such as Slytherin. The other three are from Black family conquest and those can be given back to the families or distributed to others as you see fit. If you cannot make the sessions you must have a proxy sit in your stead to vote for you. The current proxy for both houses is Albus Dumbledore. Now that we have that out of the way I will give you a complete rundown of your wealth and properties. The files I give you will list all properties and investments. First with the Black account you now have 345,742,001 galleons. There is also another 56,078,458 wrapped up in investments brining in 2% each quarter. They are all in the wizarding businesses. You also inherited 12 properties, 8 of which you reclaimed from the Malfoys and Lestranges. Here is your portfolio with all the details. Next is the Potter account, which leaves you with 960,120,273 galleons with another 20,000,000 in investments earning 14% each quarter. The Potters also own 32 properties across the globe. Here is the Potter portfolio. Are there any questions?"

Harry still dumbstruck at his wealth could not think of any, but fortunately for him Amelia was alert. "Can you remove the soul fragment and block?"

"Yes Madam, we will need 3 days to prepare to remove the fragment and from our historical records suggest doing that before unblocking his core."

"Just how powerful is Harry?" Amelia asked more out of curiosity than anything, and since Harry was still grasping his new status someone needed to ask.

"If we unblocked to 50% he would be as powerful as Albus Dumbledore. If we unlocked to 75% he would surpass Riddle and when fully unblocked he would be just short of Merlin himself. I would keep that quite though, as many would not like that. Also when we remove the fragment there may be other changes besides his vision. Such as height and build since it siphons energy from the body." Seeing there were no more questions he bid them farewell and left them to be escorted out by a guard. Harry had come back to his senses only to realize he was in trouble when he got back to Bones Manor.

"Amelia I need to go to the Potter vault." With that they were escorted to the carts and carried down to his family vault. Once inside he found what he was looking for, he had located the letters from his parents that they referred to in their will. As he was about to leave he was drawn to the other side of the vault and that is when he spotted it. He opened a large jewelry box and was drawn to a velvet box inside. When he opened it up he realized he had found the Potter head wedding bands along with a matching engagement ring. Upon seeing what Harry was looking at the goblin knew exactly what they were. "Lord Potter, those rings are those to be worn by the lord and lady of the family. They were last worn by your grandparents and that engagement ring was designed specifically for your grandmother by your grandfather."

"No offense, but how do you now that?"

"I was just a craftsman when the engagement ring was made. Your grandfather loaned me the others so I could design it to match." Not believing his luck he pocketed the smaller box and left the vault. "Master Goblin can we also go to the Black vault I have a feeling that there is something there I need to find." Instead of getting back into the cart the goblin guided them three vaults down.

"This is the Black vault and the two in between are the Ravenwood and Lestrange vaults respectively, which is fitting as you now own both vaults." At this Harry just filed the news away and looks at it later. As he entered the Black vault he saw a letter with his name on it sitting on a pedestal as soon as he entered. Taking it he placed it with his other letters and followed back to the cart. Moments later they found themselves back at the apparition point ready to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**AN: I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews. It will take time between chapters as it is moving into a busy time of year at work. I know how I want things to go it will just take time to get it down.**

Arriving Back at Bones Manor

Susan was talking with Hannah and Neville when Harry's patronus appeared near the gardens edge. Knowing it was a messenger Susan walked up to it to see what Harry wanted. As Neville and Hannah watched her Susan became pale and scared. After the patronus vanished Susan walked over to them. "You need to follow me."

She led them inside where she called her father and once they were all seated Susan began her story. "I don't know why, nut Harry wants me to tell you about our relationship." She hesitated for a minute still wondering why he wanted her to do this especially since he was adamant about keeping it a secret.

"During our first year I was wondering the halls and investigating what was in the castle when I came across the Mirror of Erised. When I walked in the room Harry was sitting there just looking into it with longing and almost on the verge of tears. After a few minutes I left because it was sad just to watch him torture himself that way. I took it upon myself to make sure he was at least eating and not spending all of his time in front of the mirror. Then one day I went by the room and heard him talking to someone. When I peeked into the room he was talking to the headmaster about the mirror and he looked as if his world was torn apart. When he left I followed him for a minute before stopping him to see if he wanted to talk. This led to a good friend ship, which was only second to ours, Hannah."

"We kept it secret because he felt it was necessary for some reason. The truth is though I knew more about him than either Granger or Weasley before we started dating. I think he was scared of us dating before he we got together; because anytime I mentioned anything along those lines he would change the subject. The other proof to that was when the Yule Ball was announced he stayed as far away from me as possible, but that did little good."

"After the Yule ball we ran into each other and started talking about our disappointing evening. As we complained about something came over me and I kissed him. Startled at what I did I pulled away and was about to leave when he stopped me. We talked about the kiss and without going into details about it I will just say it was followed by a thorough snog session. We kept it secret because Harry wanted to keep me safe."

"Now comes the part I am not comfortable talking about. The day after Neville and the others of the ministry 6 got back I found Harry in a daze and looking completely lost. I took him to the room of requirement so we could have some privacy. When we arrived he told me everything that happened starting from the vision until I ran into him. He was a total wreck of emotions. So I tried to calm him down and console him. One thing led to another and we ended up giving ourselves to each other." When she finished she looked at her father who surprisingly looked calm. Hannah on the other hand looked like she was ready to kill Harry.

"Hannah, Neville, could you please return home we are going to be having a family discussion and it will take a while." They both nodded and Neville escorted Hannah to the floo and left. "Sue, I think I know what is going on but just know I am not disappointed in you. This will unravel a family secret that we were going to wait until next year to tell you about. First though, will you please stand up and let me check something?" At this Susan stood up and the next thing she knew her father cast a spell at her that she did not know. "Well it turns out I was right and it's fitting as well. The reason I was not mad at Harry kissing you earlier was because of an ancient contract between the Bones and the Ravenwood families. He may not have known it but Harry is descended from the Ravenwoods and with the two of you being the same age you both meet the contract requirements." Realizing that her father was talking about a marriage contract Susan was excited and scared at the same time.

"What are you saying exactly father?"

"There are two ways for the contract to be fulfilled once you two were born. One was to marry before his seventeenth, or to consummate the relationship and conceiving a child." At this Susan's hands quickly flew to her belly and almost missed the next thing her father said. "You are now Lady Susan Amelia Potter." At this Susan fainted. Her father picked her up and lifted her onto the sofa and waited for his sister and son in law to arrive.

About an hour later they arrived back at the manor and when he looked out he was amused at the sight of his new son in law leading the way with Amelia's wand in his back. As they approached the house Susan's father came out to meet them. "Amy, I do not think that is necessary. Susan already told me everything and when I informed her of her condition she promptly fainted." Seeing the look of worry come across Harry's face at those words he continued. "She is alright just asleep on the couch now, but it would be good if the two of you had a conversation shortly then we can talk about it together. Also since we are family now you can call me Paul."

"Yes Sir. I am going to see Susan now." At that Harry left the two Elder Bones to talk.

"Ami, we have to tell her now, you realize that right?"

"I know but I am worried how she will take it. She is going to find out we have kept the truth hidden from her all these years. Do you think will be able to understand why we did it?" Amelia said concerned about the upcoming conversation.

Meanwhile in the sitting room Harry finds Susan sitting there smiling when he comes walking in. "Hello Harry, I am guessing the goblins told you about the contract and what it all means." At these words Harry just walks up to her and kisses her with all the emotion he could muster.

"Sue, I was planning on doing this when we finished school, but since we have found ourselves in this position I figured I would go ahead and just do it." Harry then got down on one knee and took both of Susan's hands in his. "Susan, last summer when we were apart it was unbearable to spend so much time away from you and even worse last Christmas. Since then I knew what needed to be done and even though it is sooner than I had planned it still means the same. Susan Amelia Bones, will you marry me?" At his words Susan began to cry afraid she would not get to have this happen since they were technically already married, but she did forget how her Harry operates.

"Of course I will Harry." She said as she began to cry. Harry then removed the engagement ring from the box and placed it on her finger. As soon as it was on Susan grabbed Harry's head and brought to hers and gave him a kiss that was so full of passion, promise and love it left Harry's head spinning. As they were about to kiss again Paul and Amelia walked into the room causing both teens to jump. When they looked up they knew something was up by their expressions.

After a moment of awkward silence Paul finally spoke. "Harry as you are now family this is something you should know as well." Taking a calming breath Paul turns to Susan. "Susan, Honey, we need to tell you something that we should have been honest with you about from the beginning. The first thing you must know is this does not affect the contract. It was set so anybody with Bones blood and Ravenwood blood who met the requirements would activate it." Pausing once again to take a breath and to focus he focused himself to prepare for the blow. "I am not your birth father." At this Susan just stared at him and so he continued. "Anne and I were unable to have children so when the opportunity arose we adopted you and raised you as our own. Thing is though is you are a Bones by birth." At these words Susan had regained some awareness but sill said nothing.

Noticing the opportunity Amelia started. "Susan what you must know is it was not that you weren't loved, but because it what was best for you. The truth is I am your real mother. Please let me get through this before you start asking questions. During the first war I was engaged to be married. We had decided to wait till the war was over or fled to the continent. Just like the two of you when things got bad and we got carried away comforting each other. When we found out I was pregnant with you we were both excited as could be. We wanted to get married right away, but as we were partners in the auror corp. that could not happen till one of us quit and with the war going on neither of us wanted to. During the last year of the war you were are light that kept us strong. When Harry defeated Voldemort that Halloween night I was ecstatic and looking forward to resigning so he and I could marry and raise you and any other children we might have had. Two days later he was arrested and sent to Azkaban destroying any dreams we may have had. I only learned that he was innocent of the accusations after his death a few weeks ago." At this Harry knew exactly who she was referring to. "Susan, I allowed Paul and Anne to adopt you because I was in no condition to care for you after everything and when they adopted you they changed your name to add my name to give you a connection to me and also to change your surname to Bones. Your birth name is Susan Andromeda Black. Andromeda was your father's favorite cousin. Your father was Sirius Orion Black."

After this revelation Susan sat there for a minute before storming out of the room. Harry trying to finish processing everything before following sat there a moment before asking, "So if Sirius would not have reacted I would have been raised with Susan by you and Sirius?" not really wanting to know the answer. He soon left to track Susan down to talk with and comfort her. He decided to check her room as it seemed to make sense also sense he knew it was across the hall from his room. Just as he had hoped he found her on her bed crying. Usually this would have been an uncomfortable situation for him, but for some reason his instincts told him what to do. He walked over to the bed and set down beside her and pulled her to him and allowed her to cry into his shoulder while he held her. They stayed like this until he heard her breathing steady out and she fell asleep and as he was tired and overwhelmed he quickly followed her into the world of sleep, but unlike Susan's sleep his was not to be so.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege still belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: I know this is a slow and filler chapter but I will be referring to things introduced in this chapter later on.

Dreams, Conversations and Letters

While Harry and Susan slept they each had dreams of their own and both could not have been more different. While Susan dreamt about her future as Lady Potter and raising their children Harry found himself in what appeared to be a Gringotts meeting room. What bothered him was not that fact he had never had a dream like this before; it was the man sitting across from him that looked similar to him and had his hair.

"Harry, please sit down we have a bit to discuss and I think it best if you sit for it." Not understanding or realizing why Harry did as he was instructed wanting to figure out what was going on. "Now that you are seated I will explain who I am and why we are here. I am the essence of the combined knowledge and experiences of all the Potter family heads. The magic behind the ring has allowed it to gather all of this while the heads slept. It also allows the current head to learn from the past while you sleep. The appearance I am using now is that of the last official Potter head who happens to be your grandfather Charlus Potter."

"Now that you know what I am it is time to get down to the business of regaining control of your own life from Albus Dumbledore and living it as a real Potter. As soon as you placed the ring on your finger it was able to see what has happened in your past and deduced what is going on, and before you ask the ring is not alive but is sentient after the centuries of magical exposure. Now since you have been emancipated the biggest obstacle has been cleared. The next will be removing the soul fragment in your scar and as I believe will be done in a few days." At this Harry nodded as he realized that he was communicating with the headship ring. "Now as far as anything else goes I believe it would be best to wait until the soul is removed so until then we will not meet again. The one bit I will add is as long as the ring is one your hand you will have a protected mind. This will allow you to focus on truly learning occlumency and sleep without the nightmares." As soon as he finished speaking Harry shot up awake looking around remembering where he was at.

Thinking back on his vision Harry understood he would not be able to live his life as long as Dumbledore was trying to control the show. He also knew he would need a plan, but everything would have to wait until he was no longer a horcrux. The next thing he needed to do was to discuss some information he found out from Amelia and to figure out what really happened.

Not knowing how long he had slept Harry decided to try and find Amelia so he could get his questions answered. It was not long that he heard the sound of the floo going announcing someone's arrival. When he went into the sitting room he found Amelia cleaning off her robes. "There you are I have been looking for you." Harry said as he saw her look up at him.

"How can I help you Harry?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me why Sirius had to live on the run if you supposedly loved him."

"That is a long story that I will need a drink for." At these words she turned and walked out of the room while motioning for Harry to follow her. When they reached the office she used at the manor she instructed him to take a seat. "To answer your question Harry is I tried. When I was promoted to my current position I looked into his records and learned that a trial never took place. When I tried to schedule one Dumbledore would use his position as Chief Warlock to prevent it. The other part was because Fudge was a damn puppet."

"After Sirius escaped and Fudge sent the dementors to hunt him I reminded him that Sirius had never been convicted and what he was doing was illegal. He just mumbled something about he was positive about the guilt. After he was forced to step down we investigated him and learned that Lucius Malfoy had nearly doubled his bribes at that time. Dumbledore even continually reminded Fudge that he knew Sirius was the secret keeper. He did this even as recent as two months ago. Apparently he had recanted his story to the minister and was going to leave you to the wolves."

At this Harry just nodded as he listened and thought before he spoke. "That would actually make sense. He would leave me at their mercy and then come and rescue me. I guess he planned on it to make me steadfastly loyal to him and make me one of his puppets. However now that I am emancipated he has little control over me. I think he is so concerned with 'The Greater Good' that he does not realize his mistakes. That though should be remedied in a few days however."

"I do have one request of you though; do not move against him until the war is over. I might actually be able to get him to fade away without a complaint." As he talked Harry was beginning to question where this clear train of thought and new found confidence came from. He did suspect it was from the rings magic and would find out when he next visited his dreamscape.

"Ok Harry, as it could embolden Voldemort I will let it rest for now. I do have another question for you though. If it is not too much of an invasion of privacy I would like to see the letter the Goldtoe gave you and Mr. Weasley earlier?" Harry just nodded and left to go retrieve the letter and when he returned he handed it over and retook his seat. As Amelia read the letter she began to turn the same color of purple as Vernon did when he was angry.

'Harry and Ron,

If you are reading this letter than I have passed on and was not able to explain this in person. As acting head of house Black I had full access to the wards. While this is usually nothing major, but as paranoid as my family was they had a recording ward over the entire property which allowed me to hear conversations meant to be private. The one thing I learned was that Hermione is not to be trusted. She reports everything Harry does or says to Dumbledore and tries to manipulate his actions according to what the old goat wants.

This level of loyalty was suspicious and when I discussed this with Moony he also thought it was suspicious. He decided to look into it when he was not working for the order. What he found was that all of us were fed a lie that is apparently of the utmost importance. Hermione is actually the daughter of a first generation squib and a near squib witch.

Her mother is actually a French witch who was raised as a muggle by a squib relative in Wales and had her core bound. The truth about her father is a bit more disturbing. We learned that her father was a child born of a night of drunken illicit activity. His father originally accepted him and gave him his name. However when he reached his mid-teens he developed a hero worship for his uncle and this drove his father to disown him since he and his brother were and are still not on the best of terms. Her father took his mother's name of Granger. This means that she is actually the heiress to a large family potion and is from a long line of potioneers.

If you haven't figured it out yet Hermione is actually a Dumbledore and is Albus' great-niece. She was raised with the belief that the old goat is infallible and will not be convinced otherwise. So do not let her catch wind that you know this and use this information to your advantage and do not let Dumbledore know either. This should give an edge in this.

One last thing, the two of you are as close as James and I were, so please do not let anything come between you. I also think you both should bring Neville Longbottom into your circle. From what I have heard and had been told he is much like both his parents. His father had become an honorary marauder and his mother and Lily were like sisters and he would have been raised as your best friend Harry if that Halloween would not have happened.

Always remember to trust each other and not let anything come between you.

I love you Harry. You are the son I never had.

Mischief Managed.

Sirius Black (The Dog-Father)'

As Amelia finished Harry spoke up drawing her attention from the letter and calming her a little bit. "Amelia, please do not do anything to him yet. I am working on a plan that will reverse the tables on him. You may not be happy about what I am thinking, but I believe that it will be the most beneficial for the outcome of the war and for Sue and me." Amelia was not exactly in agreement but since Harry was the real victim here who was she to go against his wishes at this time.

After taking his letter back Harry had walked back to the room that Susan was resting in. When he arrived she was just sitting up and noticed that Harry had just entered the room. "Hello Love, I was worried it was all dream when I wake and you were not here."

Understanding her words underlying meaning he quickly crossed the room and took her into his arms and kissed her. "I am sorry about that, but I woke and had to talk to Amelia about some questions I had about Sirius. I am sorry about not waking you, but I thought you may need the rest."

"That's ok, it is just after the dream I had I was extremely confused." Feeling he knew what she was not saying Harry decided to ask.

"Let me see if I can figure it out. You were talking to someone who claimed to be intelligence from the ring?"

Shocked that he understood she began to explain. "My dream started off as a normal dream, but turned into something that was unexplainable. It started off where I was sitting in a nursery holding a newborn and rocking it to sleep while a child who is a little older sleeping in a nearby crib." At this Harry took her in his arms again and pulled her close and held her while placing a kiss on top of her head. After a few minutes like that Susan continued. "As I sat there a woman came waking in and claimed exactly what you said. She told me what was required of a Lady Potter politically and socially. When she talked about in private…." At this she blushed deeper than a Weasley blush. "Let's just say that Potter men have always been satisfied." And stepping closer to Harry she whispered into his ear. "I do not believe you will be any different." This comment had Harry blushing as well. "I do not believe that will be the last I hear from her."

"I agree there. I have a similar experience involving the head's ring, but it will not continue with anything until I return to Gringotts." Stilling himself Harry prepared for the explination he now had to give Susan about what he learned while at Gringotts. "When the goblins performed the identity test it revealed a few things. Some of which I do not exactly understand and will sort out later, but there is one thing that is troubling and it has to do with my scar. Apparently the reason it hurts and the reason he has been able to manipulate me is there is a piece of his soul in my scar. The goblins say they can remove it, but it will take three days to prepare for the ritual." Harry sat there looking at Susan waiting for her to recoil away or be frightened of him, but what he got was not what he was expecting.

After listening to Harry speak about his scar Susan remembered one thing she remembered from her dream. 'Harry will need you to stand by him in a few days. After the goblins do their job he will be one step away from his destiny.' All she could do was to wrap Harry in her arms and hold him to show him he had her support no matter what. "I knew something was up, but just not what. I will be here for you and we can get through all of this. All I know is this step will bring the end of the war soon." At this Harry wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

After about an hour Susan stirred from her thoughts and asked the next question on she had on her mind since Harry told her about some of the information from Gringotts. "What else did you learn from the goblins?"

"That is the million galleon question. Well when we arrived we were escorted into Sirius' will reading and let's just say the Dumbledore was not a happy camper. Amelia hid under my cloak to watch what might happen. Now I am head of the Black and Potter families as well as emancipated. The Weasleys were left a large chunk of cash and had their rightful seat on the Wizengamot returned to them. During the reading Sirius disowned Narcissa and Bellatrix and I think that's where some of the other issues arise, but like I said earlier I will worry about it after."

"After that my parent's will was finally read after all of these years and we learned that Dumbledore ignored the will and did the exact opposite of what they wanted. That is how I ended up with my aunt and uncle. Amelia is furious at all of it and I have asked her to hold off for now so I can evaluate everything and make a plan." As they continued talking an owl flew through the window and landed on Harry's lap. When Harry took and read the letter he was shocked to say the least.

'Lord Potter,

During the transfer of objects from the Lestrange's vault we found another of the Dark Lord's horcruxes. With this item we can perform the removal ritual now and do not need to wait. Please send your response back with this owl.

Goldtoe.'

After reading the letter Harry handed it to Susan as he wrote a response and sent it back with the owl that was waiting. Both Harry and Susan hurriedly left the room to find Amelia. "Amelia, I just received an owl from Goldtoe and he said they can do the ritual now."

"Ok then let's head there now and get this over with. I want to get this over with so we can move forward." At this all three of them headed out to the apparition point and with a blur the three vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and for those who point out flaws in my story. The reviews point out my holes and help guide me how I write a chapter because they make me think things through better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Gringotts Again**

Goldtoe was sitting at his desk going over the report he had got from the research division that had used the horcrux they found to locate any others that existed. He was glad that they were able retrieve all but two, but one was about to walk into his office so they could destroy the things. The report he was reading was informing him that the final one was Riddle's familiar and barely left his sight, which made it near impossible to retrieve. However once they had removed the one from the new lord Black-Potter it would not matter. His client would be glad to hear of it.

Five minutes later there was a knock on his door and as it opened three people walked in. "Ah Madam Bones, Lord and Lady Potter how nice to see you today and that you could make it on such a short notice."

"If it means getting this thing out of my head faster and if it were possible I would have apperated straight to your office. So when can we start?" As he asked this the door burst open and a goblin warrior ran up to Goldtoe and handed him a piece of parchment. After reading it Goldtoe spoke to the warrior who then bowed then left. While Harry and Susan could not understand what was being said Amelia did and it showed by the shock in her face.

"It appears that there will be a slight delay as a lucky turn of events will give us the opportunity we need but we must act swiftly." Amelia nodded and then indicated for him to continue the explination. "Lord Black-Potter, when we found the other horcrux we knew immediately that there was a unique opportunity and we took it. We were able to locate the rest of Riddle's horcruxes and retrieve all but two. While you are one of the two the other is his familiar that rarely leaves his sight and taking it would draw suspicion. What our recon team just informed me of was the snake has gone hunting and retrievable. They will bring it here back to the bank where we will remove the soul fragment and send her back as if nothing happened. As you are here willingly and time is of the essence I decided for you to delay the ritual until we are done with the snake."

Harry took in everything he had heard and was shocked. "So by the end of the day he will be mortal and can be killed, and why the move up of the ritual time anyway?"

"That is simple lord Potter. When we found the horcrux we had the container to place the fragment in. It takes over two days to prepare the container and that was why the time frame and now we have all his containers so we can remove it and place it in with another portion of his soul. And yes, within the hour he will be immortal."

At this news Harry and Susan were both excited at the thought and then realizing that they had some time Susan spoke up. "Master Goldtoe, as we were looking over the inheritance information we noticed Harry has become the heir to both the Malfoy and Lestrange families. How is that possible?"

"That is an excellent question Lady Black-Potter and the answer is simple. When the late lord Black recalled all of the debts to house Black from both houses that included interest and since the families had been borrowing from the Black family for near 700 years the amount was quite large, so large in fact that their vaults are now empty and he becomes the head of the families if he wants them, otherwise they will fall to your children. He does have one other option; he can dissolve the families which will remove their power and titles. The Black-Potter family will retain the seats they have acquired and gain all the votes associated with them."

"What about any contracts and obligations if he dissolves the families?" Harry sat there listening to Susan take the lead in all of this. He had no problem letting her do this as she was raised for this type of interaction. He also realized that there was nobody better for the role of Lady Black-Potter.

"As the seat of their authority and power would be removed they would remain their family which would mean they would still be responsible for them. The catch comes in as most deal with larch amounts of money and since that is gone they will be in violation of those contracts. If this does occur with a magical contract the whole family could lose their magic and become squibs."

Without thinking about anything else Harry knew what needed to be done. "Dissolve the families. I want nothing else to do with them. Once that is done donate the entire Malfoy vault to St. Mungos as I believe they will need the money. Give 50% of the Lestrange vault to the Longbottoms as reparations for what they caused." Goldtoe only nodded and took a few notes. As Goldtoe was about to ask a few more questions a messenger goblin came in and informed him that they were now ready for Harry.

As they were led down the corridors of the bank to the ritual chamber Susan wrapped herself around Harry's arm worried about what was to come. When he entered the chamber he kissed Susan in an attempt to calm her before he walked into the middle of the room and waited for instructions. He did have to wait long as a goblin he had never seen before walked up to him. "Lord Black-Potter, first we will remove the horcrux from you then we will release all the bonds on you as well as remove any other charms or potions upon or within your persons. You will need to remove all of your clothing as you will grow when the binds are released." Harry did as he was instructed and then laid himself upon a raised stone platform in the room. When he did so the goblin covered Harry and walked to a door on the other side of the room. When he opened it 7 female goblins walked in wearing robes with the lead carrying a type of crown. She placed it by his head on the platform and took her place among the others in a circle around the platform. Once she took her place they started to chant in a language he did not understand. After about five minutes he felt a sharp pain in his scar that lasted for only a few minutes then was gone leaving him feeling much better than he had ever before.

As he looked up he saw the goblin from before reenter the room and take the crown out of the room. As soon as the door was shut those in the circle started chanting again. This time however was different and within seconds he was in more pain than he had ever felt before and a moment later he knew no more and would not wake for six days.

After about an hour one of the goblin priestess came out of the room to tell everyone how it went. "The soul and blocks have been removed and he is his own person now. He is currently unconscious and should now be moved to the medical ward where our healers can keep an eye on him." As she said this some goblins in white robes walked out of the chamber carrying Harry on a stretcher and proceeded to take him to the medical ward with Susan following close behind. As they were alone Amelia took the opportunity to address Goldtoe.

"I hope you plan on waiting for him to recover so he can be present."

"That is the plan Madam. I also have something left for you from the boys godfather." As he said this he handed Amelia an envelope with the Black family crest on it. She placed it in her pocket then made to follow down to the medical ward to see how Harry was doing. When she arrived she saw Susan sitting next to his bed holding his hand trying not to cry.

"What did they say?"

"They said that his core is stabilizing and his magic is healing everything that is physically wrong with him. They also said it could take several days until he wakes. I am going to stay with him until he wakes. I do not want him to wake up alone and I also want him to know I will always be there for him." Amelia just stared at her daughter and felt a pride that could not be explained.

"Ok, I am going to go into the office to take care of one of the things he wants done. It is the least I could do for him." With that she left to go to the ministry to set out to clear Sirius' name.

When he returned to his office Goldtoe penned a letter to his client. 'All has gone as expected. If things keep going at this rate all plans will be completed ahead of schedule.' He sent it off with an owl and looked at what was still left to do, but he needed to wait for Harry to recover and permission from his client to proceed.

Back in the medical ward a goblin healer was running diagnostics on Harry to check the status of his core and what she was getting was confusing her. "What's wrong?" Susan asked as she saw the look of confusion on her face.

"His core is not reacting as we had predicted. We had thought that he would be near Merlin's level when it was unbound, but it appears to have been damaged as it was blocked through his 11th and 13th birthdays. Right now he is equal to Dumbledore if not a little more powerful. On his 15th he could pass Tom Riddle and if that were to occur, this young man's victory will be almost assured." As she sat there thinking about what she had just heard she realized two things: first was that Dumbledore would not be a problem now and the second was the Harry was literally growing in front of her eyes. She set there and continued to watch her love until she fell asleep with her head resting on the edge of his bed.

Meanwhile in a cottage hidden deep within the forest of Dean a Gringotts owl has reached its destination and takes off once again as Goldtoe's letter is removed. After the man reads the note and lets the other man there know that things are ahead of schedule.


End file.
